Math Class
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: LILEY oneshot.... swearing during class could be negative or positive? lol, check it!


**A/N: Hey I got inspired by another friend again. Another author on fanfic, _LoverGirl242 (or LG :P)_. Well reader actually. But she writes a lot and never posts. So you'd better compose that stuff and post or I'll make you. Anywho, thanks for this oneshot inspiration. So I hope you all enjoy in Miley's POV...**

* * *

**Math Class**

"Alright, everybody quiet now and start your test." Our teacher said. Ms. Kunkle. I swear we had her in half our classes. History, English, Biology and since when did she know so much about math? All I know is that I hated it and so did Lilly. We were both barely passing each quiz and test we would take.

Lilly was sitting in front of me. Once we got our test papers, I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "What the hell is this stuff? We never studied for this, it's so not fair." I whispered loudly. A couple kids turned their heads my way. I glanced at Kunkles desk. Thank God she was really into what she was reading. Then a couple kids nodded in agreement about what I said. I actually felt a bit proud for that one statement.

"I know right?" Lilly agreed, much quieter though. Then pointed at stuff on my paper with her pencil. "I mean of course we know the basic square roots and x and y's and tables and junk. But what is with all the signs and symbols? I swear, if I didn't know any better, Kunkle is here to torture just us. I mean she's practically in all of our classes."

After Lilly's rant, I went on. "Well not all of them, but a lot. And you're right, maybe just because _we're _in here she did this on purpose. Or it could just be a Stewart thing. I mean she sent my brother to detention all the time. But now that he's in college, my guess is that she misses it and wants the other Stewart left, to mess up just so she can have the joy of giving a detention." I sighed and rested my chin in my hand.

"Miley." Lilly whispered.

"Or if you want to go with 'us' theory, that could work too."

"Miley!" She said slightly louder this time.

"What? Don't yell."

"You shouldn't be the one to talk, just look around." Lilly whispered.

I looked around and all the students heads were turned towards us. Then I realized I hadn't been whispering at all. I had been talking in a normal voice and by magic, Ms. Kunkle was still consumed in her book. "Oh boy...yeah ok then, let's hurry up and start Lil." I blushed, she simply turned back around and started working, as well as me and then the rest of the class.

Awhile later, only about ten minutes into the test, Lilly turned around. "Hey Miles, did you get like some insanely huge number on...question six?"

"Pfst, you're only on question six?" I smiled.

"Miley." Lilly said in a dead tone. Along with the look. The we-both-know-it's-hard look. I broke.

"Alright fine, I'm only on number eight."

"Ha, I knew it." She smiled and then whispered. "So what about number six?"

I looked at my paper, "Uh...no I didn't. I just got a few numbers. Didn't you square root it?"

Lilly turned around and looked back at her paper. At a long line of numbers I imagine, from what she just told me. I waited a minute before starting back on my test again, just in case she asked me about it again. Then suddenly she yelled,

"Fuck!"

I covered my face to try and contain my laughter and huge smiling. But the rest of the class wasn't helping, as they had burst out laughing. I couldn't control it anymore, so I let myself laugh along with everyone else, as well as Lilly. But of course that was loud enough to knock Kunkle out of her thoughts in reading her book. And especially the word Lilly used. She knew her voice, so she immediately stood up and the class stopped laughing. But we couldn't, it was just too funny.

"Truscott! Stewart! Detention now!" Kunkle suddenly yelled. "If you're going to talk like that, then follow me into an empty room just across here." She walked around from her desk, crossed the room and out the door. Lilly and I picked up our backpacks and immediately followed. Just another door down was an empty classroom. We walked in, sat down, quietly on some desk chairs.

"Alright, I'll come back here when class is over. Until then, this is where you two will stay." Then we received one last glare from Kunkle and she shut the door.

"Damn this sucks." Lilly said. Then threw her bag next to mine and sat on my desk.

"Tell me about it. I mean why am I in here too? What did I do?"

"Miles, you couldn't quit laughin. Everyone else eventually did, but then again apparently I was funny enough to get us into this." Lilly slightly rolled her eyes up and smirked. My only guess was reflecting upon what happened just a few minutes ago.

"Lilly, snap out of it! Come on, it wasn't that funny."

"Oh yeah, then why the hell were you laughin your head off?"

"Because you just startled me from out of no where." I said, with a small chuckle.

"Yeah and people will be talking about it, you can count on that."

"If not, I'm sure you'll remind them." I mumbled in my hands, that I was resting my face on, with a quiet laugh.

"I'm sorry, but what was that Miles?"

"What? What was what?" I played dumb.

"Pfst, don't you play dumb with me. I know you mumbled something and I wanna hear it girl."

"Well alright then, I said 'If not, I'm sure you'll remind them.' Basically meaning that you'll fucking swear, to this whole fucking school, about how funny the word fuck is!"

"Whoa, whoa, Miles calm down. What was that for?"

"I'm just upset that I got screwed into all of this too, that's all, sorry." I sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Miley, I didn't mean to include you in it all, I was just caught off guard and I guess...well, I just thought out loud."

"Yeah Lil, a little too loud." I deadpanned.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Lilly offered.

"Well it's just that if I get another detention, then I'll be grounded for a month...although if you tell my daddy it was your fault, then I'm sure he'll make an exception." I smiled widely.

"Uh huh... I guess I could. Although my mom might ground me though, for who knows how long." Lilly sighed and slid down from the top of the desk, squeezing next to me, in the seat I was in.

"Lil, there's not that much...alright, go ahead." I sighed in defeat. She squished next to me often, no matter where we were.

"Hey Miley, it really was my fault you know. So I'll tell your Dad, if we get a detention that is." Lilly shrugged then turned to me.

"Aw, thanks Lil." We hugged, then soon enough class was over and Kunkle was back. Lilly darted back to the desk next to me, right before she opened the door.

"Alright Stewart and Truscott, you two-"

Lilly suddenly cut her off and ran up to her. "It was my fault, Miley didn't do anything, she just kept laughing. I'm the one that started the outburst during the middle of class. So if you have anyone to blame, then blame me." Lilly told her, with no hesitation.

"Well, that was quite the confession. Is this true?" She looked over at me. It actually was and then Lilly looked over as well and gave me a quick wink.

I smiled. "Yeah uh, we...we talked and it is. I didn't do anything to disrupt the class."

"Alright then, Truscott tomorrow after school, that's an hours worth of detention. You'll come in here, sit down and quietly do your homework." Kunkle told her. "Alright then girls, you can leave."

"Yes ma'am." Lilly said.

Without a word, Lilly and I both grabbed our bags and left the room quickly. "Oh thank god that was our last class for today. Now we can leave everything and Lilly..." I was about to say something else when I noticed her looking down at the ground, sadly. I stopped both of us from walking and moved against some lockers, then lifted her chin. "Hey, chin up girl and thanks for what you said." I told her as I looked into her eyes and she stared right back into mine.

"Sure, no problem. I mean it was the truth after all. I just don't wanna have to tell my mother about another detention, that's all." She sighed.

"You know, how about we just forget about that for awhile and get smoothies at Rico's. My treat."

"Aw ok, thanks Miles." She said with a small smile.

"Anytime, let's go." I smiled and we walked to the beach.

Once there, we both ordered some fruit smoothies. Then sat at a table and drank some in silence.

"Hey how about we take a walk across the beach?" I suggested.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Lilly agreed, then we grabbed our stuff and started walking.

It was sunny out, but not too hot, just the perfect temperature. My feelings for Lilly had been going on for a long time and from the way she had been acting towards me sometimes, I swear she might feel something too, so if this was the opportune moment to say something. I'm not sure what else would be. So after we were near the end of the beach, then I spoke up and broke the silence.

"Lil, can I say something?"

"Sure, was that it?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Seriously though, I just wanted to say that you really are the best friend ever and I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me, I really..." No, now's not the time to chicken out Stewart, I told myself.

"You really...what Miles?" Lilly asked as we both sat down on a large rock.

"I just really like yoouur...kindness." I nervously smiled. "Damn." I turned and cursed silently. Then Lilly looked over at me with a smile and scooted next to me.

"And I really like yoouu...blushing." She giggled and then lifted my chin so our eyes could lock. "Thanks Miles..." Lilly said and then gave me a small and soft kiss. Then moved away after a few seconds to finish. "...for starting us off, and cheering me up."

Then she moved in again and so did I and we kissed with a much longer and heated kiss. It felt as though we were hungry for this and couldn't wait to get together. Now we finally were.

* * *

**A/N: K, there it is. Sorry if the ending is lame, I tried. Anyway, So I thought her story was funny (mostly the beginning of the math class) and I took it, wrote it and gave her credit. So if anyone else has anything they would like turned into a Liley oneshot, (if you think I'm good), then let me know some stories and I'm always open to your ideas. No matter what genre. Anywho, please review...**


End file.
